Getting Tortured
Heroes gets tortured by villains. Villains do this to heroes they can tell them where the main characters are or other characters, or they just want some fun to torture them. They do objects like stabbing the hero, or putting their foot on their arm, chest, head, or leg and pushed down hard on them so the hero can scream in agony. Or burning them. Examples: *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Ash Ketchum * Vegeta tortured Goku, when Goku and Gohan was having a conversation until Vegeta ruined it by slamming his knee on the down Goku stomach, making him spitting out blood. Which also leads Vegeta punching him multiple times. He also did this when he was in Great Ape form he crushed Goku in his hands making Goku screamed in agony. * Yukina was tortured while she was held prisoner, being forced to create jewels by shedding tears. Whenever she cries, her tears turns into jewels. * Daryl was tortured when Daryl almost escaped Negan place. But he was caught by Negan and his goons. Negan goons beat him up. He also got beaten up when Joe's group found Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, and Michonne. Daryl tolded Joe they are good people. But Joe said that Rick killed his friend and that's a lie which leads Joe goons to beat him up. *Harry Potter was tortured by Voldemort’s Cruciatus Curse. * Glenn Rhee got tortured by Merle when he and Maggie got captured. He also got tortured when Negan bashed his head in with Lucille and makes him suffer from his injuries before finally killing him by bashing him again. * Michonne gets tortured when Farren of the Scavengers. When they betrayed Rick's group here Farren and Michonne fighting but Farren was torturing her to death. * The hyenas tortured Zazu putting him the birdy boiler which makes him fly in the air in flames. * Hermione Granger got tortured at Malfoy Manor by the druidess Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. * Stefan Salvatore gets tortured by werewolves, humans, witches, or bad vampires. They staked him, burns him with an iron, etc. But lot of times it him getting stabbed by a wooden stake which could kill a vampire. *Darkwing Duck gets tortured by many villains, by getting zapped, body broken, bitten, thrown around, inflated like a balloon, constricted, squished like an accordion, beaten, fried, pounced on, squashed, bruised and battered, stretched, burned to a crisp, and many other ways * Gohan gets tortured by villains, by bear hugs, getting zapped, body broken, or villain pressing in their feet onto his wounded body. * Merle gets tortured by the Governor biting off his fingers and shoot him in the chest to make him remain as a zombie. * Balto gets tortured by Steele, and threaten to kill him if he gets to close to the medicine. Balto got close which leads Steele biting him and throwing him around, laughing like a crazy person. * Aladar gets tortured by Kron. Kron warns Aladar if he dears ever say anything to help the herd he will kill him. Aladar tried to help the group which leads Kron brutally fighting him. He also cut Aladar chest and throw dust in his face and pushing him. * Danny Phantom gets tortured by his villains these villains are Skulkar, Vlad, Youngblood, Dark Danny, and Valerie. * Luke Skywalker gets tortured by Darth Sidious' Force Lightning when he defiantly refuses to turn to the Dark Side by killing Darth Vader. * Rexy is violently overpowered by the Indominus Rex in their battle, having her face sliced by the Indominus' talons, slammed onto the ground repeatedly, smashed head-first into a building and then slammed onto said building, completely destroying it, and then pinned down by the Indominus' hands as the hybrid prepares the killer blow. * Godzilla gets tortured by the M.U.T.O.'s appendages as they overpower him and is even thrown onto the ground by the female. * In Really Real Wrestling, ''Mordecai and Rigby are both violently beaten to near-death by Four-Armageddon, Hissy Fit and The Fire Marshall until Pops steps in. * Otis and Ben both get tortured and overpowered by Dag's coons in their fights with them. * Woody and Buzz Lightyear are both tortured by Sid Phillips in the first ''Toy Story ''movie (Woody is burned by a magnifying glass in a pretend interrogation and Buzz is spun on a drill bit in a deleted scene.), and in ''Toy Story 3, ''all the other toys sans Woody who left after an argument with them are tortured by the toddlers' rough playing in Sunnyside Daycare. * Po gets tortured by the dangers of the Training Hall and later by a grueling series of matches against the Furious Five sans Master Tigress. * Baloo gets tortured by Shere Khan when he tried to save Mowgil. Shere Khan bites him in the butt and brutally scratches him multiple times almost killing him. Also in the remake Shere Khan brutally tortured the wolves, Baloo, and Bagheera. * Johnny 5 is brutally beaten by Oscar Baldwin's goons for attempting to bring the mobster to justice. * Gohan gets tortured by Vegeta punching him in the gut and head butting his head to Gohan's which made him scream in agony. * Vegeta and Goku whenever they fight Frieza they will get strangled by his tail or just get punched in the back or getting kicked by him. * Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are tortured by Adam Taurus in ''Heroes and Monsters. ''Adam stabs Blake in the abdomen, attracting Yang's attention, and she recklessly tries to attack in a blind fury, resulting in her arm being amputated. * Eddy is tortured by his physically abusive older brother. * Angry Video Game Nerd is tortured by Bugs Bunny and R.O.B. the Robot. * Poe Dameron and Finn are tortured by Kylo Ren. * Lightning McQueen is tortured in a violent, nearly fatal rollover crash in ''Cars 3. * Hulk is tortured by Abomination. He is pinned to a wall and Abomination drives his shoulder spike into his skin, piercing it. * Broken Jaw gets tortured by Torvosaurus. By biting his abdomen, slashing him, and kicking him down. Quotes: Gallery: IMG_0416.JPG|Michonne getting tortured and getting beaten up by Farren and getting choked by her IMG_0421.JPG|Zazu getting tortured by the hyenas by putting him in the birdy boiler IMG_0441.JPG|Stefan gets tortured by Gloria burning him and stabbing him with the wooden stakes and leaving them on him IMG_0443.GIF|Merle Dixon gets tortured by the Governor by getting bitten by him and ripping his fingers off IMG_0444.JPG|Glenn gets tortured by Negan after he bashed his head in with Lucille leaving him suffer from his injuries and staggering until Negan finally bashed him again killing him DarkWing Duck's 2nd torture.jpeg|Darkwing Duck being tortured by Negaduck IMG_0461.JPG|Balto mercilessly pummeled by Steele. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-7942.jpg|Mr. Incredible getting electrocuted by Syndrome's restraints. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6302.jpg|Odie being tortured with a shock collar by Happy Chapman. IMG_0516.PNG|Danny Phantom getting tortured by Vlad by giving him the Ghost Stinger hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3118.jpg|Quasimodo getting cruelly tormented by the festival mob after the soldiers cause the crowd to turn against him. IMG_0422.JPG|Goku getting crushed by Great Ape Vegeta in his hands IMG_0442.PNG|Gohan gets tortured by Cell giving him a bear hug Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.jpg|Goku getting tortured by Master Roshi with Thunder Shock Surprise. Videl_getting_crushed.png|Videl getting crushed by Spopovich in feet. IMG_0534.PNG|Gohan gets tortured by Vegeta by getting punched in the gut IMG_0572.PNG|Vegeta gets strangled to death and getting punched in the back by Frieza DB_2iNjV0AA6d8H.jpg|Goku gets tortured by Frieza by getting punched in the gut IMG_0698.PNG|Broken Jaw gets tortured by getting pinned down by the Torvosaurus and biting his abdomen IMG_7258.PNG|Sonic and his friends get tortured by Shadow (who was tricked by Dr. Eggman) giphy.gif|Gizmo getting tortured by Mohawk. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts